Yuli/Character Information
Pop'n Music 2 Pop'n Music 4 Pop'n Music 8 The band you started in your free time was really fun, wasn't it? But, as whimiscal as they've ever been, you're lucky if you've ever seen one of their events. The VISUAL guy is in a different outfit than usual. As a real vampire, he wonders, "Why are you humans trying to imitate me? Is it fun?" So, this time he's imitating humans. I wonder if he enjoys it? Anyway, that's how I came up with Yuli's character design this time. (So if the idea falls flat a little, I guess it can't be helped.) Anyway, Inuchiyo has gotten a lot more band friends. Yuli's appeared three times now. I never would have imagined this back in the pop'n 2 days. It's an amazing feeling when something you've conceived grows to exceed your own visions. Yeah. The world is truly mysterious. The theme for the animations this time is: "The fans, the music ... I really love all of it". I've packed it full of my own images of him. The miss action and moonlight stroll scene both have such a fairly-tale mood about them. They're my favorite parts. shio Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Pop'n Music Lapistoria Long time no see! It is Yuli, the leader of the popular band "Deuil" as a vampire. Pop'n team who got information that Mr. Sukkuru is heading for New World Lapiostria with a cocktail with a sequel hanging on one hand, Yuli made me get up and happily reappears! A nostalgic phrase in the song ... everyone reminds me of a variety of tastes ... tears are ~ He was handed down by successive pop designers, but I was probably the first time in this time and I was very nervous very much. Although band members have also appeared that it would be nice to mention the charm of Yuli and the charm of Deuil to everyone who loves you from past versions, as well as to everyone in Lapistoria. Personally beaten from the time of losing anime! There are favorites. As I thought that I could not think of sleeping while having Ash's rice, I drew it while thinking. It is quite a good item for him who is sleeping in hundreds of years. Upon the appearance of this time, he suggested various costumes from long length to short length, but it seems that Holter Best which opened the back was selected. Easy to wear feathers and deformed zigzag fairly fashionable! But long clothing costumes are also hard to throw away so I finally wore it with winning animation. Illustrations and animations are wrapped in plenty of roses, 2P color was sent in an unhealthy color which makes the skin of Vampire even more pale. Yuli is also active in the story. Everyone who is not yet watching the story as to how it appears in the eyes of the juniors of the Pop'n world, please do check it by all means! It is! ちっひ Category:Character Informations